Better Than Quidditch
by Seccaye
Summary: What happens when our favorite twins try to meet up with their girfriends, in the same spot? Rated R for graphic sex and other such crap.
1. You really should

Disclaimer: Ok I'll admit it. This stuff ain't mine. :( Oh well.  
  
A/N: Yes its short I know...but my brain is dead. If you flame, I will simply roast my marshmallows upon them. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What was it like?" Fred's face was full of interest as he stared at George.  
  
"Oh it was awesome! We were just up in the East Tower, like every Saturday night, and we were kissing and then she rolled me onto my back and pulled out her wand, pointed it at my dick and 'contraceptis' she pounced" George's face was flushed with something that looked somewhat like pride.  
  
"Was it better than quidditch?" Fred asked.  
  
"Way! It was like, quidditch, a lubricating potion, and lots of muggle alcohol, but much better." replied George with a smirk.  
  
"Oy! Stop your killing me!" Fred groaned.  
  
"You really should shag Angelina you know."   
  
Fred sighed. "I know but I'm just not sure she's ready."  
  
"Aw come on Fred, she loves you, you love her, just do it, I know she ready for you."  
  
"George it's different with you and Alicia."  
  
"No it ain't, Fred, no it ain't."  
  
~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~  
"George!" Fred came skidding around the corner, and almost bumped into his twin. "Oh my god! Last night was awesome!"  
  
"What happened?" George asked his eyes lighting up. "Did you jump her?"  
  
Fred grinned, "that and much, much more"  
  
"Tell me!" begged George, "Everything! I want to know everything!"  
  
"Well I took her to Hogsmeade, via the secret passage, and then we went into a back alleyway, and she conjured up this mat thingy and did that 'contraceptis' thing, and then, well, we shagged" Fred said.  
  
"Well, we are the lucky ones, ain't we?" George smiled.  
  
~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~  
  
"Angelina?!" Alicia exclaimed, looking around the small room at the top of the East tower. There was a soft mat in the middle, perfect for shagging, which as it happen was exactly its purpose. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Angelina grinned. "Waiting for Fred, of course. And I assume your doing the same thing with George?"  
  
"Well, yes" Alicia blushed.  
  
"Seems great minds really do think alike" Angelina joked.  
  
Alicia smiled. "I guess so"  
  
"Oh I just had an idea" Angelina giggled "Whadda you say we give the boys a little surprise for when they come in?"  
  
Alicia grinned. "Ooooooh It sounds perfect"... 


	2. My, my

Disclaimer: No I don't own this and that's all i have to say.  
  
A/N: This one is reallllly short, I know, but the next one is gonna be up reallllly soon, I promise :)   
  
To my Loyal Subjects(Reviewers):  
  
Akon: If you don't like my story, why the hell did you bother to review it, let alone read it?   
  
Voodoo Doll: You are my very first reviewer!(I'm excluding Akon because that was a flame.) I'm really glad you like it :)  
  
Shenaux: I know ^.^ I'm soOoOoOoOoOo happy you liked it :)  
  
Ashleigh: Yes...they are very evil...is this soon enough for you? Glad you liked it :)  
  
Skitters/Ice Maraud: Well here's some more, although its not much, it's something and there will be even more soon...I'm glad you enjoyed it :)  
~=(-)`+*Chapter 2*+`(-)=~  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"George?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are *you* doing here?"  
  
George glanced around making sure no one else was taking a late-night stroll, that is, except Fred.  
  
"Well," he answered, "I'm going to meet Alicia."  
  
"Really?" Fred asked, "I was just going to meet Angelina."  
  
"Weird. Where you meeting her?" George questioned.  
  
"Top o' the East Tower" was Fred's reply.  
  
"Oh my," George said, "that's where I'm meeting Alicia."  
  
~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~  
  
When Fred and George walked into the room at the top of the East Tower, they found it empty, except for the mat.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Fred.   
  
"I guess they haven't gotten here yet," George offered.  
  
Suddenly a voice they recognized as Filch's sounded behind them.  
  
"My, my, we are in trouble..." 


	3. We've always wondered

Disclaimer: Phooey. It ain't mine. SO GO AWAY!   
  
A/N: read the story "TWINS! Katie TWINS!" by Teshara. It's a lot like this and it's really good!   
  
Chapter 3  
Fred and George turned around, images of the horrible torture they were probably going to receive from Filch very, very soon, but when they looked behind them they saw not Filch, but...  
  
Alicia and Angelina.  
  
Wearing nothing but bra's and very short skirts, that looked suspiciously like their school uniform skirts, but shortened. A LOT.  
  
~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~  
  
"But...how...Filch?" stuttered George, utterly confused.  
  
In response, Alicia held up her wand.  
  
"A little voice disguise spell" she grinned.  
  
"You mean we *won't* get hanged from the ceiling by our toenails?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Not tonight, boyo" Angelina answered.  
  
Once they got over the shock of Angelina and Alicia trick, both twins began to really notice the fact that their girlfriends were over half naked. Way over. So George couldn't help the noticing the way that Alicia's golden skin seemed to glow in the lighting, or the way her glistening brown hair framed her porcelain face, or the way her skirt ended an inch before her tight ass, of how her black bra only covered half of her breasts...And of course Fred was thinking the very same things about Angelina, with a little difference in color.  
  
Then Alicia spoke up.  
  
"Well you see we had a little problem. We both decided we wanted to have...a little fun...in the same place," she grinned sensually at George before continuing, "and we couldn't figure out how we are going to work that out so we jut decided that we would all have to do it-"  
  
"Together" Angelina interrupted, "After all, we both always wondered about twins."... 


	4. That was fun

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, it ain't mine, get over it.  
  
A/N: I won't be getting another chapter up for a few days...:( but I will try and make them longer from now on....and no people, this is not the end.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Bit kinky ain't ya?" Fred grinned, as George just stared.   
  
"Oh you have no idea" answered Angelina.  
  
'Well', thought George, 'Angelina *is* pretty. Goddamit, she's fuckin' beautiful. Of course Alicia is the one for me, but I wonder what she would be like...'  
  
"Well, we'd best get started" said Alicia.   
  
"Yes, we had best" Angelina replied.  
  
The girls approached the twins, Alicia to George and Angelina to Fred. After they both cast the 'contraceptis' charm, Alicia knelt before George after slipping of his robes, and began to unzip his pants, while Angelina slowly unbuttoned Fred's shirt.   
  
Then, George reached over and unhooked Angelina's bra, letting it fall loose, as her breasts pressed against Fred's bare chest.  
  
Fred reached over and did the same for Alicia, as George slowly slid his hand into her waist-band and slid down her skirt, to find, to his pleasant surprise, she was bare of panties. Fred made the same discovery with Angelina.  
  
Soon they were all fully undressed.  
~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~  
  
Alicia and Angelina walked over to the mat and sat down on it, facing each other, as the boys watched them.  
  
Angelina leaned over and placed her mouth by Alicia's ear before whispering, "You know, I don't think these boys are horny enough for us yet, whadda ya say we give 'em a little show?"  
  
Alicia replied by moving her lips to Angelina's neckline, and slowly dragging her tongue up the other girls neck, bringing it to rest a little past her chin.  
  
Angelina nibbled lightly on Alicia's ear before turning her head to meet Alicia's lips.  
  
Upon feeling the darker skinned girl connect to her lips, Alicia pressed against her and lifted a hand the gently squeeze the nipple topping Angelina's well sized boobs.   
  
Angelina moaned and pulled Alicia closer.   
  
Even though Alicia slid her tongue into Angelina's, both girls knew that neither of them were attracted to the other, that it was merely an act, and damn good one at that.  
  
The pulled apart and faced the twins who had almost begun to drool, and had both acquired quite grand erections from watching the display.  
  
"Join in anytime" Angelina smiled sensually before turning back to Alicia.  
  
But George could not stand it any longer her walked over to the mat, got on quickly, grabbed Alicia, and rammed himself into her.  
  
Her back arched and she moaned in ecstasy.  
  
Fred walked over, sat next to them, and slowly reached a hand into Angelina's wetness and brushed softly.   
  
He looked down upon feeling something soft and wet touch his head, only to catch Alicia with George still pumping into her, wrap her tongue around him and gently begin to suck.  
  
Fred flipped Angelina onto her back before leaning over, with Alicia still sucking his cock, and slid his tongue into Angelina's clit.   
  
The dark girl groaned softly as she felt Fred but her cry became louder as George pulled her head closer to him and forced his mouth onto hers before massaging her breasts with one hand.   
  
Suddenly Alicia convulsed around George and he took his cue to release Angelina and pull himself out of Alicia before ramming back into her with great force.   
  
He thrust hard into her as she pulled her mouth off Fred just in time to avoid Fred exploding into her mouth, and screamed out his name.   
  
As soon as Alicia left Fred, Angelina pounced on him and quickly lowered herself onto him as he swirled himself into her, him tongue mimicking his scrotum and sliding into her mouth.  
  
Then Angelina felt her climax coming and tightened around Fred as he exploded into her and they fell limp against each other, the girls stroking the twins now flaccid penises.  
  
~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~~  
  
"Well" said Fred, "that was fun."  
  
Alicia and Angelina giggled.  
  
"We should have a repeat performance sometime, eh?" suggested George.  
  
"I'm all for it" voiced Alicia.  
  
"Yea" Angelina put in.  
  
And with that they used a spell to move the mat to a storage closet, took the silencing charms down and left for the Gryffindor Common Room, and then to their dormitories. 


End file.
